


Leaving

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to draw your weapon but there’s no time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a double drabble for LJ me_and_the 100 challenge 315: second person POV.

You try to draw your weapon but there’s no time. Bullets slam into you, throwing you backwards against the car, then sinking you to the pavement. You hear your partner screaming your name and you want to answer, but there’s no air there to yell with and you’re having trouble getting more just to breathe.

You know it’s bad because you feel the pavement is wet and warming under you and your mouth is full of blood and when he comes around the car and sees you he falls apart. He lifts your head and tries to soothe you, but his voice shakes and his face can’t hide his panic. He holds you, crying now, begging you to hold on. Your body starts shaking, you’re suddenly freezing, but you’re only focused on him.

You force your eyes to stay open, using them to tell him you love him, that he’s made life worth living, and he’ll be alright without you. Then you close your eyes because you have no choice now. You can’t hold on any longer. The pull is too strong and you are slipping away.

And you think dying isn’t the worst thing about dying. Leaving him is.


End file.
